A Trip to the Salon
by PipTheAlmighty
Summary: Genesis and Zack take a trip to the salon. Oneshot For ShadesofImagination!


A/N: and here's a random little one-shot I threw together for the amazing ShadesofImagination! You rox my sox lady!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Gaia, Zack really wanted to throttle Genesis at the moment.<p>

_It'll be fun_, he'd said. _Relaxing_, he'd said.

Getting a manicure and a pedicure was NOT fun. The dark-haired man felt like a herd of wild chocobo's had run over his fingers and toes. It was AWFUL! Genesis had lied to Zack just get him to go with him! The red-head was just one of those people that hated doing things alone.

Whenever he went to the midgard mall he often tried to drag Zack, or Angeal along with him. Not sephiroth though, not after the _incident. _Food shopping was another thing he hated doing alone. Zack never understood why. Yeah, it was fun if you had someone along but it was silly to _need _someone with you.

But yeah, Genesis had managed to con the dark-haired man into going to the nail salon with him with promises of fun, relaxation, and ice cream! None of which ever occured during their outing.

He'd been dragged to a salon called _Loveless Beauty. _Of course he would find the one nail salon in midgard that was Loveless themed. His lover was SO obsessed.

The inside of the place was actually really nicely decorated though. Each area was decorated in different colors. The spa area where facials were being done was trussed in deep, beautiful ocean blues. The hair cut and styling area was done up in greens and silver, while the manicure/pedicure area was done up in red and gold. Written on the walls in each area were phrases and quotes from loveless itself. And in the middle of the room, in between all three spaces was a fountain with a statue of minerva half naked, and pouring water from a vase.

A pretty young Wutain woman came trumbling up to Genesis, and bowed. They spoke for a few minutes, then the woman instructed them to follow. She led them to a pair of really nice pedicure chairs. The woman instructed the SOLDIERS to remove their shoes and socks, and settle in the chair with their feet in the gold basin at the base. Both did as they were instructed, Zack slightly hesitent because of all the odd looks he was getting from others around the room.

The dark-haired man followed Genesis' example, and plopped down into the chair letting his feet slip into the warm, bubbly water. A soft sigh escaped zacks lips, and he leaned back in the chair. Relaxing, just like Genesis had said.

It didnt last long though. After about five minutes, four wutain women appeared at their sides and began _the treatment. _

With a nail file and an evil glint in their eyes the women pounced! Filing off skin and flesh, down to the bone! all that was left afterwords was shiny Zack and Genesis ivory! Oh, what a world!

...Ok, it wasn't _quite _that bad, but it came close!

One lady worked on the manicure, while another worked on the pedicure. Fingers and toes were allowed to soak in warm water ( feet in the basin, fingers in a bowl of water ), clipped, filed, and buffed. It was AWFUL. Zacks poor fingers and toes! They were red and slightly swollen by the end of it, a fresh coat of clear polish on each finger and toe nail. Genesis seemed completely unperturbed by the whole ordeal. Bastard.

About forty minutes later, they were allowed to put their shoes back on. It was a painful experience for the dark-haired man, one which he swore he'd never repeat, no matter what Genesis promised him.

The red-head paid the woman at the front desk, left tips for the ladies who'd worked on (tortured!) them, and made his way out Zack hot on his tail.

Genesis had, like he promised, taken Zack to get ice cream. The dark haired man just couldn't keep a grip on his cone though, cause his fingers hurt _so _bad! He ended up dropping it on Genesis' behemoth leather boots. The red-head _freaked. _In public. It was well deserved revenge for the horror show his lover had put him through.

They headed home after Genesis finished screetching at him, which brought him to his current place sprawled out on the couch, fingers and toes dangling off the edges.

The front door to the apartment (Angeal's) opened, and Angeal and Sephiroth stepped through carrying about a dozen grocery bags. Zack didnt bother greeting them as he usually did, and grumpily ignored them. Both noticed, Angeal queried.

"Are you alright Zack?"

The only response received was grumpy mumbles. This made Angeal frown.

Curious, Sephiroth called out.

"Genesis, are you here?"

"Fuck you!"

Sephiroth frowned, and looked over at Angeal. The dark haired SOLDIER sighed, shaking his head.

"I guess we can't leave these two alone anymore."

Sephiroth nodded his head in agreement.

"Apparently."


End file.
